1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a modified filler composition used in the field of papermaking, method for making the modified filler composition, and a pulp and a paper using the modified filler composition.
2. Description of Related Art
Microfibrillated cellulose (MFC) is cellulose microfibrils defibrillated from cellulosic materials by mechanical methods and/or the TEMPO catalytic oxidation method. The MFC contains water-soluble cellulose and water-insoluble cellulose. The MFC has dimensions of about 100 nm to about several millimeters in length, and about 3 nm to tens of micrometers in diameter. Due to a large number of carboxyl groups, high aspect ratio, and good flexibility, the MFC made by the TEMPO catalytic oxidation method is generally added into paper pulp to improve the strength properties of the paper made using the same.
In the field of papermaking, adding filler to the paper pulp can effectively lower the cost. However, if both filler and MFC were added into the paper pulp, the filler would inhibit the hydrogen bonding of the MFC. In addition, the negatively charged MFC would repel the negatively charged or neutral filler, causing the finer filler particles to easily aggregate. Therefore, adding both filler and MFC to the paper pulp leads to a non-uniform distribution of filler particles on the MFC, thus decreasing the filler retention.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.